


The Swap

by SlyDragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Older Frisk, Swaptale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDragon/pseuds/SlyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finally made it to the surface.  She would live out her dreams on the surface and become a master chef. Unwilling though, she reset. She plowed on her journey again. But what she begins to realize, is that this timeline is different. Trusted friends she knew from the other runs attempt to murder her. Frisk Investigates what this means and why this is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on archive so I hope you enjoy it!

“Hm, that’s the sun huh? Looks like Grillby found his long lost cousin.” Sans said with a chuckle. Everyone, especially Grillby groaned at San’s horrible joke.  
“SANS! ONE MINUTE ON THE SURFACE AND YOU’RE ALREADY MAKING BAD JOKES! I CAN’T TAKE THIS!” Papyrus exclaimed. Frisk sat down on the ground happily. Sans sat next to her. And then leaned over to Frisk ear.  
“Hey, promise me you won’t reset again, ok Frisk?” Frisk nodded vigorously, as if that was an outrageous question. “Alright, I’ll go catch up with the others. Come with me?” He asked holding his hand out to Frisk. She started to get up and reach for San’s hand but then, she froze and started to breath heavily. She collapsed onto the ground and started to become unconscious. “Woah woah woah, kid are you alri… No… You’re, you’re resetting? No no no! Not yet!” Sans yelled. Then he saw her face. It was in fear, unlike the other times she reset. Her face was calm and knowing of what was about to happen. Tears were streaming down her face as the world around them faded to black. And as the darkness closed in on them, she said two words in a very soft voice.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Frisk woke up to a falling sensation. Around her were walls of rock and dirt, speeding past her. She almost screamed, but finally all the memories of the past run came back to her. She stopped and sighed. As she fell, tears arose to her eyes. “That wasn’t me… I… I didn’t reset. At least Sans will remember me. She waited until she saw the ground rushing at her. She closed her eyes as she fell.  
She awoke again on a fluffy bed, staring at a blue ceiling. Huh, that’s different. I didn’t wake up in Toriel’s house in the other runs. She shrugged it off, thinking that it would just be a minor change. She got up and looked at the door. She got up and walked out into the hallway. “To-” She suddenly forgot that Toriel wouldn’t remember her. “He... Hello?” She yelled down the hallway.  
“Oh, my child! You’re awake!” Frisk turned around to look at the familiar face of Toriel. She smiled and waved. Toriel’s eyebrows arched in surprise. “Oh… I didn’t expect you to be so friendly with me. It’s almost like you’ve met me before.” Shit. I forgot I was in another run.   
“Uhm, I’ve seen monsters in books and goats… seemed um, friendly in them!” She said desperately, trying to cover up my mistake. Toriel’s eyes turned soft and understanding.  
“Oh, well ok then. Child, would you like some pie? What flavor would you like?” You were about to say your answer but Toriel cut you off. “Wait, let me guess, butterscotch?” You were surprised. You nodded. “Wow. I felt like I had deja vu. It’s like, i’ve met you somewhere, but I don’t know. Anyways onto the pie…” Toriel kept babbling on about pies and, some weird facts about snails… But Frisk was in deep thought about how she remember that from the last run. Most monsters don’t exactly remember exact details from other runs, with the exception of Sans. She was in such deep thoughts that she almost didn’t hear Toriel calling for her.  
She ran down the hall and stopped at the table. A familiar smell of fresh butterscotch pie filled her nose. She sat down and started to lift her fork before remembering to thank Toriel for food. She looked around. She shrugged and started to dig in. After a couple of bites, she looked around and started to see a whole assortment of colors. She started to cough and let out sounds that are not normal for a 16 year old girl. She began to shake uncontrollably and fell to the floor holding her stomach. “Unnnghghgh…” She let out a groan of pain.  
“Oh you naughty girl, eating before thanking me.” A strangely familiar voice said happily. She looked up and to her horror, there standing with a completely different face, was Toriel. Her eyes, were terrible. They had taken a red color and were slitted like actual goats in the real world. None the less, it was terrifying. She began to cry and soon, blacked out.  
She felt someone carrying her. She opened her eyes. She couldn’t see anything. Is this… Toriel’s basement. Wait, she’s carrying me to the exit. She let out a sob, seeing how the motherly like person poisoned her, and is now going to throw her out to freeze in the cold. She blacked out again when she saw light.  
She awoke on a cold, flat surface. She shivered. “Nggnhnh.” She groaned in pain as she sat up. She felt nothing inside. Her guardian had betrayed her and left her out to die. “Well, nothing worth moping about. I really will die if I just cry all day.” She began to walk down the familiar path. She looked behind her as she approached the gate. This was weird, Sans would’ve came and… her thoughts were cut off by the feeling of being lifted off of the ground. “Woah, what the... “ She recognized the blue aura around her. “Sans?!” She yelled. She looked around.  
“Right in front of you.” She recognized the voice and looked at the bridge and the poorly made gate.   
“S-Sans! Put me down, my skirt is lifting!” She said and pulled her skirt down to cover it. Her face turned red.   
“Heh heh, alrighty then.” He said. Frisk sighed out of relief. Sans raised his hand and lowered it quickly.  
“Woah woah! Do it gently-” Frisk was slammed onto the ground. Her back arched upwards. “Agh… What the hell Sans! I said gently! That wasn’t funny! It really hurt!”  
Sans scoffed. “That’s nothing compared to the pain I felt when you ruthlessly murdered everyone CHARA. Especially, my own brother.” Frisk’s head raised at that name.  
“Chara? Who’s that? I’m Frisk.” She said curiously, still rubbing her arm. Sans snorted. He started clapping.  
“Great strategy! Making yourself look innocent so no one will kill you! Even taking another name!” Sans brought me closer to his face with his blue magic. “But I won’t buy it.” He growled. He shoved me against a tree. He spat at Frisk. It landed on her dark blue skirt. She looked at him in disgust. He chuckled. Why did Sans become such a jerk in this timeline. And what was that name he called me? Chara? I think that was the first child that came down here but… Why would Sans call me that? This run is weird… Should I reset right now? No… I’ll investigate a little more and then reset.


End file.
